V The Day The Visitors First Arrived By Joseph B
by DeliaTYork
Summary: A Personal acct of what happend on that day The Visitors Arrived.


**V The Day The Visitors First Arrived By Joseph B.**

**Part 1 of 2**

**It was a typical Sunday the first day of May,we were getting ready to go to church and after church we planned to go for brunch at a local restaurant. We got in our car drove to church. We arrived at church and went in. Just before service was about to start we and the rest of the parishoners felt like we were having an earthquake. We thought it was just an earthquake but our Priest decided that we must cancel the service and evacuate the church for safety reasons. And we went outside only to see a massive ufo moving overhead the parishoners and I were awestruck and fearful of the massive ufo. Some of the parishoners felt dizzy. I had my trusty pocket camera with me as I took 2 whole rolls of film of the massive spacecraft.**

**We decided to go home and we quickly went in my dad's car my dad,my mom and my grandmother and I. I turned on the raido and more reports came in of the same gigantic spacecraft arriving in each of the major cities of the world my granmother was in shock when they announced Rome Italy she has family living there as well New York,NY. We even felt a low pulsing hum as our car vibrated. We arrived home got out of the car went to the living room and turned on the tv where the rest of my family was there too. There it is I said as Mike Donovan's film was being shown. My dad and I loved his work as a camerman. And my mouth went wide open in awe and fear as we get to see more of the ship. We decided to see more coverage and every channel even Disney Channel carried coverage from Los Angeles,CA seems like everybody wanted to know too. We kept the tv and my stereo at home on all the time just to see what is going on and to be updated if any thing happeens we had a subdued brunch as we tried to get back our Sunday Schedule CNN Carried live world wide coverage. They even had lots of UFO Belivers saying we told you so Whitley Streiber author of Communion and Art Bell Coast to Coast AM w. Art Bell a talk show about the unexplained was there discussing what these beings will look like. After a delicious brunch, we called our relatives to see if they were ok. They all said that they were all very frightened to see the huge UFOs.**  
**After we made our calls all continued watching tv till the night and we ordered pizza for dinner and then went to bed.**

**The very next day we woke up and got ready for school and work it was difficult getting used to waking up and seeing a gigantic UFO in your bedroom window. Even the morning news reports were a lot differrnet too. The only thing strange was the faint vibrations of the low plusing hum. Anyways we got ready and we had breakfast and read the paper which was a special edtion had tons of articles on the sightings of the city sized UFOs. The School Bus Came and off I went to school.**  
**My dad took his car to work at Western Air Lines, My Mom and Grandmother stayed home tidying up the house while listening to reports on the radio. I arrived at school and everybody was talking about the UFOs even when my Dad arrived at work the too were discussing the same topic. So my dad and I tried to get back to our schedules. I went to all my morning classes. My Dad started working on cleaning the planes and also proofreading flight logs as well. Hours passed then it was noon I went to the school Cafe. My dad went to the work's lunchroom area when all of a sudden we heard this unearthly sound kind of like a beep beep beep we all stopped eating and went outside even My Mom and My Grandmother went outside and they heard the same thing it went on for 1 hour and a half. Next thing My Dad turned on the Lunchrooms tv, My School brought in the Cafetreria a TV set where the faculty and students came to watch the live coverage on our local tv station, My Mom and My Grandmother did the same. We watched and we heard the sound then something happened one reporter said a there is a voice transmission I said woah this is it then a strange sounding voice a male voice was announcing a series of numbers like a countdown but to what? They reporters said that the whole world was in panic and very fearful at what this could be, a few said that is could be a weapon getting ready to go off others kept hoping and praying that this hopefully will be all right the countdown continued and it reached one then 5 minitues of silence as the entire world was waiting for what is going to happen next. Then the voice came and said. "Citizens of the planet Earth we bring you greeting and we come in peace. May we respectfully request the Secretary General of your United Nations to please come to the top of the United Nations building in New York at 01.00GMT. This evening Thank you."**

**We were puzzled and eager to see them. Questions were asked on what they looked like some UFO believers said they must be like the greys or like in Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Also all the networks just announced live coverage of the event of the century and I just saw Kristine Walsh on CNN said that she will be over at the UN Building she is one of my favourite journalists. Here is what all the networks had on their promos:**

**Extra Terrestrial Contact - ABC News**

**Meeting with Aliens - CBS News**

**NBC News decided on not to disclose thier title promo**

**CNN News ditto**

**Well we picked up the order at the restaurant and came home, had the entire living room set up for to watch the historic event of all time.**  
**It was about 4.59pm pdt when the networks broke in "The Following is a Speical Reprot from the UN Building" Kristine Walsh of CNN and Dan Rather of CBS News, ABC News Ted Koppel all were there covering it. At 5.00pm dead silence as Mike Donvan and Tony Leonetti panned the camera upward to the gigantic UFO to see what was going on he zoomed in to a opening on underneath the UFO a smaller streamlined craft left the UFO. We were excited to see the smaller craft. It contiued its course then later it touched down on top of the UN Building it made the air vibrate also there was the strangest symbol on the nose of the craft everybody wanted to know what it means and the craft was magnificent all white with the most tinted windows ever so dark.**  
**The craft opened its hatch then said "Herr General Sekreterare, Var intre radd kow upp for trappam" All were puzzled incl us. Somebody ordered a UN Translator for to decipher the message. He came and he told us it was Swedish because the Secretary of the UN is from Sweden.**  
**He told what the message said "Mr. Secretary General. Dont be afraid .**  
**Come up the ramp." The translator told him the message and went into the craft. About 10 minutes later he emerged he felt fine. All were relieved to hear that he was ok and we were relieved too. Looks like he is about to speak. My Fellow Citizens of Earth. These Visitors.**  
**Just as the Secretary General said the word Visitors all the networks changed their on screen titles to:**

**Meeting with The Visitors - ABC News**

**The Visitors First Contact - CBS News**

**NBC News and CNN both had The Visitors First Meeting at the UN**

**recap**

**These Visitors assure me that they come in peace and that they wish to honour all the covenants of our United Nations Charter. As you will see they 're much like us although their voices are unusual they asked for me toe speak on their behalf. But I felt everyone would be more comfortable if their Supreme Commander who is aboard this vessel spoke directly to you all. And his voice will be heard around the world in every language necessary. The Secretary General ordred that a special microphone be used to translate The Supereme Commander of The Visitors be installed.**


End file.
